


Estúpidos ordenadores... o no

by taniadh



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dinah misses her girlfriend, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, babs is a nerd
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniadh/pseuds/taniadh
Summary: Ser Oráculo es estar al tanto de todas las misiones y situaciones. Dinah, por otro lado, echa de menos a su novia y sólo quiere que le preste algo de atención y se olvide del ordenador.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dinah Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Estúpidos ordenadores... o no

Que tu novia sea la persona a la que toda la comunidad superheroica rinde cuentas y de quién busca apoyo y consejo tiene sus ventajas, pensó Dinah. Para empezar, siempre podía jugar la carta de “voy a decirle a oráculo que te desconecte el wifi”. Porque no debían equivocarse, en la actualidad internet es el ser todopoderoso y quien lo controla es el nuevo dios.  
Sin embargo, también tenía sus inconvenientes. Por ejemplo, que a la hora de realizar misiones ya no estuviese constantemente hablando en su oído. Sabía que sólo necesitaba llamarla para que Babs se centrara en ella, pero no iba a hacerlo. Nunca había sido dependiente de sus parejas y no iba a empezar ahora, es sólo que estaba un poco nostálgica. 

Por suerte, siempre podía contar con los delincuentes de la ciudad para volver a su estado normal. Esquivó la mano, armada con una navaja, de su oponente, y con dos rápidos movimientos primero golpeó la mandíbula del atracador con su puño y, seguidamente, barrió sus pies usando su pierna derecha haciendo que éste acabase en el suelo casi inconsciente.  
Se incorporó con tranquilidad, sacudiendo las manos en sus propios pantalones, antes de ir a comprobar que ninguno de los atracadores estaba herido de gravedad. Apenas unas fracturas y contusiones. Sobrevivirían. Igual que la pareja a la que intentaban asaltar y que ahora le daba las gracias profusamente mientras Dinah le restaba importancia. Usó el móvil que uno de los hombres, casi asaltado, le ofrecía para llamar a la policía y que fueran hasta allí. Devolvió el teléfono a la pareja del propietario, que, pese a ser más bajo y menos corpulento era el que más calmado estaba de los dos. 

Dinah les aconsejó que se fueran a casa, ella se encargaría de esperar a la policía para que aquellos cinco atracadores tuvieran su parte de justicia. Aquella era la parte más aburrida de ser superhéroe y de la que nadie hablaba. Viendo cómo se alejaba aquella pareja calmándose y dándose apoyo mutuamente, sintió la añoranza como una patada al estómago. Inconscientemente llevó una mano al pendiente de su oreja derecha, un movimiento tan natural para ella como respirar, sólo para detenerse a escasos centímetros. Si Barbara no se había puesto en contacto con ella es porque estaba ocupada con otra misión más importante y no quería desconcentrarla. 

Pese a su fama, y a lo que la propia Barbara decía, Dinah podía ser muy racional y sabía bien que lo responsable era dejar que el resto de los superhéroes contasen con la inestimable ayuda de Oráculo y que, además, le dieran, al fin, el reconocimiento que merecía. Eso no quería decir que no fuese un asco tener que esperar ella sola a que llegase la policía sin nada que hacer. Echaba de menos las conversaciones tontas con Oráculo y todas las veces que usaba cualquier excusa para ligar con ella hasta que la informática, al fin, se dio cuenta de que no estaba bromeando. Pateó una lata de refresco abollada de la calle, sólo para encogerse de hombros cuando ésta golpeó un contenedor de basura, no sólo logrando un gran escándalo, sino también haciendo que un gato, bastante enfadado, saliera huyendo de allí. 

\- Lo siento, señor gato. –se disculpó la superheroína. 

Echaba de menos a su novia y era un asco. 

Tuvieron que pasar un par de horas más para que el canario de Gotham llegara a la base establecida, también conocida como torre del reloj. No había tenido grandes complicaciones en la noche, la mayoría atracadores y ladrones de poca monta. Parecía que la diversión se la había quedado el gran murciélago de la ciudad, a juzgar por la velocidad a la que el Oráculo tecleaba y daba instrucciones a través del micrófono al resto del equipo. 

No queriendo molestar sólo acarició su hombro cuando pasó tras ella de camino a la ducha. Babs no dijo nada, sus ojos no se separaron de la pantalla, concentrada como estaba en romper aquel cortafuegos de seguridad de alguna empresa, pero Dinah captó la sonrisa en sus labios. 

No escatimó en tiempo a la hora de lavarse el pelo y de aplicarse mascarilla, todo en un intento por hacer tiempo que pareció funcionar, ya que, para cuando salió, Babs ya no hablaba a gritos, y sus movimientos en el teclado eran los habituales. Vestida con un pantalón corto y una camiseta con el logo de LexCorp, una broma entre ellas, se acercó a Barbara por detrás pasando los brazos por sus hombros para poder abrazarla antes de besar su mejilla varias veces sin ninguna prisa, repitiendo el mismo recorrido con su nariz. 

\- Hola… -saludó con una tonta sonrisa al ver el mismo gesto en el rostro de su pareja.

Babs sintió como toda la tensión de la noche desaparecía al sentir aquellos brazos sobre sus hombros, seguidos de aquellos besos y de la simple presencia de Dinah. 

\- Hola. –saludó girando la cabeza para encontrarse con los labios de la rubia. 

\- ¿Me has echado de menos? -Los besos fueron bajando hacia el cuello de la informática, sin ningún objetivo, simplemente porque sabía las cosquillas que le causarían. Riendo satisfecha al escuchar la reacción de la contraria, justo la que buscaba. 

\- Sabes que sí. –respondió Barbara aferrada a uno de los brazos de Dinah, una advertencia para que no volviera a repetir aquel vil ataque.

\- ¿Y por qué no apagas ese trasto y te vienes a la cama conmigo? –propuso Dinah casi ronroneando acompañando las palabras con suaves besos sobre su hombro. 

La sutileza no era uno de sus puntos fuertes. 

\- Mmm no sé, hay nuevas actualizaciones de los sistemas de defensas de la Atalaya y me muero por hackearlos otra vez. 

Dinah resopló rodando los ojos. Estúpidos ordenadores. 

\- Yo puedo entretenerte mucho mejor que unas pantallas. –respondió tirando de orgullo propio. 

Babs no pudo resistirse a repasar con la mirada a su novia antes de torcer el gesto.

\- No sé yo… -No había terminado la frase cuando rompió a reír en una carcajada atrayendo a Dinah hacia ella para evitar que se alejase, cuando escuchó su airado jadeo de indignación.

Dinah no perdió tiempo en aprovecharse de la situación para sentase en el regazo de la informática y, hacer como que se alejaba de los besos que Babs iba intercalando con disculpas repitiendo que era broma. 

\- Un día voy a tirar todas estas pantallas a la basura. 

\- No te atreverías. –respondió ágil afianzando su abrazo sobre la cintura de Dinah mientras repasaba la línea de su mandíbula con besos. 

Dinah alzó una ceja desafiante como toda respuesta. Babs aprovechó para acercarla con una mano en su nuca hasta poder besarla apropiadamente, no sólo porque la había echado de menos sino porque, no quería arriesgarse a desafiar al canario sabiendo que era más que capaz de cumplir su amenaza. Se suponía que era una estrategia para distraer a su pareja, pero, en realidad, cuando empezó aquel beso, la que había caído en la trampa fue ella, ya que Dinah no había perdido tiempo en volver a abrazarla por el cuello deshaciendo con los dedos el recogido que apresaba su rojiza melena. Tampoco fue consciente de cuando la lengua de la contraria buscaba la suya con tímidas caricias, sólo supo que de sus labios escapó un ligero gemido cuando al fin la encontró. 

En algún momento sus manos habían tomado consciencia propia, pues, de repente, pudo acariciar la piel desnuda del costado de Dinah, que respondió con un suave suspiro. Disfrutando de aquella suavidad que sus dedos había hallado, no dudó en seguir subiendo sólo para comprobar que no había más barreras entre ellas que la propia camiseta que ya había superado. Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario al respecto, cuando el sonido de emergencia del ordenador las interrumpió haciendo que aquel maravilloso beso llegara a su fin.  
Dinah no perdió un segundo en levantarse de la silla para dejar que Barbara pudiese maniobrar hasta volver de nuevo al escritorio y revisar que, efectivamente, era uno de los Robin pidiendo ayuda. Al momento Babs colocó su auricular y respondió a la llamada. El crimen no descansa nunca y, por tanto, tampoco los justicieros. 

\- ¿Me cambio? –preguntó Dinah mirando sobre el hombro de su compañera. 

\- No será necesario. – Aseguró Bárbara.- Sólo tengo que descifrar un par de códigos. 

Siempre era sorprendente como Babs entraba en modo Oráculo convirtiéndose en, prácticamente, el cerebro de toda operación. Aun así, no escatimó un último guiño a su novia como disculpa por aquella interrupción. 

Estúpidos malos. 

Viendo que, de momento, no iba a conseguir la atención requerida, Dinah se rindió a sus opciones y, estirando su espalda, se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo de cenar. Si bien poco podía hacer por el súbito calor que irradiaba su cuerpo y le necesidad que sentía, al menos podría calmar el hambre que siempre sentía después de cada misión.  
Dos sándwiches, un yogur y una hora después, Dinah aún seguía tirada en el sofá pasando por todos los canales de la televisión, sin mirar nada, esperando a que Barbara terminara con el superhéroe de turno que le hubiera pedido ayuda. Iba a tener que hablar con la Liga y poner un horario de atención a superhéroes por parte de Oráculo. Esto se estaba descontrolando.  
Parecía que la misión había terminado y ahora sólo se trataba de la charla amistosa entre Barbara y Jason. De cualquier manera, Dinah se había cansado de esperar y no dudó en acercarse de nuevo a su pareja esta vez no siendo nada sutil cuando, de nuevo, se acercó a ella. 

-¿Estás libre ya? –preguntó en un susurro directamente en el oído de Barbara, sonriendo satisfecha al ver como la piel de ésta se erizaba al momento.

\- En un momento. –aseguró susurrando. 

Pero Dinah estaba cansada de esperar y se acercó hasta poder besar justo debajo de su oído siguiendo despacio hasta la unión del cuello con el hombro donde dejó un suave mordisco, apenas una caricia. No tuvo que mirar para saber que Bárbara estaba mordiendo sus propios labios para no dejar escapar ningún sonido mientras Jason seguía hablando. 

-Vamos… -pidió la rubia con más besos por su garganta mientras Barbara se aferraba a los brazos de su silla e intentaba seguir con algo de coherencia la conversación en la que estaba hasta hacía un minuto. 

-Tenemos problemas. –la voz de Jason rompió el momento cuando, seguido a sus palabras, se escucharon cristales rotos. 

Dinah se separó prestando atención a los sonidos. Un asalto sorpresa, numerosos enemigos y un largo combate por delante, pero nada de lo que los murciélagos no pudieran ocuparse. Aunque no necesitaba preguntar para saber que Barabra quería estar pendiente de la pelea, sin importar lo que Dinah hiciese, por lo que ni siquiera intentó hacerla cambiar de opinión. Era refrescante y todo un alivio no ser tratada como sólo la chica guapa, pero debía reconocer que, a veces, le encantaría que Barbara se olvidará de todo el mundo cuando Dinah se le insinuaba. Pero no, su chica era demasiado responsable para eso. 

Estúpidos ordenadores, pensó con fastidio de camino a la cocina para preparar café. Ambas lo iban a necesitar. 

Esta vez hizo falta casi dos horas para escuchar cierta tranquilidad en la sala de ordenadores de Oráculo. El café ya se había acabado hacía tiempo y no faltaba mucho para el amanecer. Barbara colocó la mano sobre la de Dinah cuando ésta estaba recogiendo su taza vacía del escritorio. Las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en sus labios, sonrió a modo de disculpa, gesto que la rubia aceptó con otra y un suave beso en sus labios. No era su culpa, no era culpa de nadie. 

\- A dormir, Oráculo. 

No necesitaba que Barbara le dijera nada, podía ver lo cansada que estaba y no iba a dejar que siguiera despierta tantas horas seguidas. Terminó sus palabras con otro beso en la cabeza de la informática antes de ir a recoger la cocina. 

Para cuando volvió a la sala de control, el ordenador estaba en modo automático y no había rastro de Babs. Podía escucharla en la habitación preparándose para ir a dormir, el caso es que, después de la adrenalina de las peleas, la sesión de besos de después y el último café, lo último en lo que podía pensar era en dormir. 

Acabó por ponerse una estúpida película de netflix de fondo mientras trasteaba con su móvil. La cantidad de estupideces que podía escribir la gente en un momento en las redes sociales.  
No había llegado a la mitad de la película, ni siquiera sabía de qué iba, cuando un pitido desde el ordenador principal la hizo levantar la vista de la pantalla. Esperó a ver si Bárbara respondía, pero al pasar un minuto sin rastro de ella y el pitido continuaba, Dinah se acercó con precaución. Casi con reverencia movió el ratón sobre la mesa para ampliar la pantalla donde, según aparecía, los titans llamaban. No sin cierta duda, volviendo la vista a la habitación que compartía con su novia, tomó asiento en la silla que solía ser la auxiliar y, colocándose el auricular, descolgó. Saludó dejando claro su identidad, pero prestando su ayuda igualmente, si es que estaba dentro de su alcance. 

Esa fue la estampa con la que una Barbara somnolienta fue recibida al amanecer. Una Black Canary sentada en su escritorio manejando el ordenador principal pasando de una pantalla a otra mientras mantenía una conversación con Beast Boy y Wonder Girl contándole una de sus misiones en el pasado y cómo quedó atrapada en la bodega de un barco atunero, tapadera de unos traficantes de armas. No era tan rápida como Barbara, al fin y al cabo Dinah había aprendido a usar el sistema cuando tuvo que estar meses recuperándose de las dos piernas y brazo rotos después de su encuentro con Savant y Creonte. Al instante un escalofrío la recorrió, sacudió la cabeza para olvidar aquellos momentos de su pasado donde tanto miedo había pasado por la rubia que ahora estaba riendo a carcajada limpia. Avanzó todo lo silenciosamente que la silla le permitió, siendo suficiente, ya que Dinah ni se había percatado de su presencia. Su objetivo era recordarle la hora que era para que durmiese al menos unas horas. 

Se olvidó de todo cuando vio a Dinah asentir con seguridad a lo que fuese que le hubieran preguntado, y, rápidamente, desplegar varias pantallas para evaluar qué trayecto era más rápido para la vuelta de los jóvenes a su base, al mismo tiempo que iba procesando los datos que la liga de la justicia le acababa de enviar desde la Atalaya. Sus dedos parecían volar sobre el teclado. Que le gustaban los ordenadores era un hecho, que Black Canary había estado en su cabeza como algo más que una amiga desde hacía mucho tiempo, antes incluso de empezar a salir, era otro. Para lo que no estaba preparada era para la reacción que iba a tener en cuanto esos dos elementos se juntaron. 

\- Dinah… -su voz era ronca y nada tenía que ver con haber estado durmiendo hasta hace un momento. 

La aludida giró en la silla con una amplia sonrisa cuando vio a Babs. Su saludo quedó interrumpido cuando frunció el ceño extrañada al ver su expresión. 

\- ¿Todo bien? 

Barbara asintió seria antes de responder. 

\- A la cama. –Era una orden. 

Dinah ladeó la cabeza confusa, pero antes de poder preguntar de nuevo se percató de las pequeñas señales, la voz ronca, la respiración algo agitada y, sobre todo, aquella mirada. Una mirada que conocía muy bien. La excitación se mezcló con la confusión. No tuvo tiempo de decir nada, pues en los segundos que había tardado en procesar aquel momento, Barbara ya se había acercado del todo hasta poder besarla. 

\- Espera, espera. –Dinah se separó abruptamente rompiendo el beso. Miró un segundo alrededor, incluso llegó a quitarse el auricular.- ¿Me estás diciendo que llevo toda la noche intentando arrastrarte a la cama sin éxito y lo que te pone es que teclee rápido en un ordenador? 

Parecía enfadada, pero cuando lo dijo en voz alta ninguna de las dos pudo aguantar la risa.

\- No es eso, pero hay que reconocer que tienes cierto atractivo. –confesó Barbara con cierto rubor en las mejillas mientras buscaba la mano de la contraria. 

Dinah aprovechó para mover las cejas varias veces con una sonrisa sugerente. 

\- Así que por fin descubrimos las fantasías secretas de la todopoderosa Oráculo… -dijo con diversión paseando su mano sobre el teclado como si estuviese acariciando a su amante. 

\- Ven aquí. –dijo Babs cuando la risa al fin se lo permitió y pudo acercar a Dinah para besarla de nuevo. 

\- Esto me pasa por salir con una friki de la informática. –se lamentó, bromeando, contra los labios de la pelirroja. 

Barbara mordió el labio inferior de la contraria a modo de reprimenda, atrayéndola consigo cuando empezó a hacer retroceder la silla con una mano hasta llegar a la habitación de ambas.  
El último pensamiento coherente de Dinah aquella noche fue que, quizá, los ordenadores no estaban tan mal.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por haberlo leído. Aprecio mucho los comentarios.


End file.
